1. Field of the Invention
This invention, known as the totally adjustable hockey stick weight, relates to a balanced yet adjustable training device to be used primarily for the sports of ice and roller hockey. It correctly enhances and develops all the specific muscle groups that are required to efficiently and effectively hone all aspects of puck control: e.g., stick handle, passing, and shooting.
2. Description of Related and/or Prior Art
It is well understood that strength training can significantly increase one's performance in sports; and it is the totally adjustable hockey stick weight that masterfully accomplishes this function! Previous types of hockey stick weights and/or their related weighted training devices: e.g. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,520,386 and 5,127,649 both to Sasko (1994); 5,484146 to Loschiavo (1996); 4,563,753 to Scarry (1987); 4,364,560 to Gemmel (1982); and 3,834,697 to McNamara Jr. and Baum (1974), were either too heavy, too light, or too cumbersome to be installed quickly on and/or removed from a hockey stick. This drastically hampered the effectiveness needed to development the basic and advanced stick handling skills required to play the games of ice and/or roller hockey. These previous devices not only placed too much weight at inappropriate areas of the hockey stick they were also too awkward to use during any type of aggressive practice. These problems are/were not advantageous to the development of the specific muscle groups required to successfully play the game of ice and/or roller hockey; Specifically the stick handling, the passing, and the shooting aspects of the game.